Los ùltimos dìas de mi vida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lune recibe una terrible noticia, y tras pensar en lo terrible que ha sido su vida, va en busca de Milo, pero... cap 2
1. Default Chapter

Mis últimos días de vida. 

Nota de Iria -Hola, este fic se me ocurrió al leer un libro y ver una película, y aunque no tiene nada que ver, disfrútenlo n-n

Por cierto, está dedicado a un par de amigas n-nu

MIS ÚLTIMOS DIAS DE VIDA

El doctor dio el fallo ante la terrible noticia...

A usted le queda muy poco tiempo de vida -Lune de Balrog, espectro de Hades, no cabía en su sorpresa.

¿Dijo muy poco? -dudaba mucho, pero tenía que tener la certeza de lo que escuchó.

Así es. Le diagnostico aproximadamente dos o tres meses, así que -el doctor ordenó algunos documentos- le recomiendo que visite y se despida de sus familiares y amigos.

Totalmente anonadado, el espectro de Balrog salió casi tambaraleándose del centro clínico.

Un pequeño mareo que sintió en esas semanas resultó ser un terrible tumor cerebral, y va a un par de análisis y exámenes, y resulta que se morirá en muy poco tiempo...

¡No puede ser! -el joven espectro se apoyó en un poste- ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi!

Y de vuelta en el inframundo, le comentó la situación al espectro de Wyvern...

¿Y? -Radamanthys estaba más ocupado en leer una reviste de futbol que en la precaria situación de Lune- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, vete a ver en qué te entretienes.

Muy resignado, se dirigió a la laguna Estigia, buscando en qué entretenerse...

Oye, que mala cara -Myu de Papilon lo detuvo a medio camino- ¿ahora que hiciste?

Y Lune le contó toda la historia de principio a fin, desde el primer mareo hasta el diagnóstico del doctor...

XD tarado -la cara de Lune se agrió ante dicha muestra afectiva a su dolor- XD que bruto¿en qué estás pensando?

¬¬# Quería un poco de apoyo emocional, pero veo que aquí es imposible -el joven dirigió de vuelta sus pasos mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que había perdido desde que aceptó ser espectro de Hades...

Ahora que lo pienso, he tenido una vida mortalmente aburrida, de niño me la pasaba estudiando y ahora que soy espectro me tenían en un banco juzgando las almas de los muertos -el espectro de Balrog se detuvo al sentir un nuevo mareo- y ahora me dicen que me voy a morir¡Y SIN HABER VIVIDO?

Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, lo escuchó,le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo a modo de consuelo...

Descuida -le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda- así tendrás tu puesto asegurado hasta la eternidad o que llegue alguien más vivo XD

¬¬# Muy gracioso jefe -definitivamente, tenía que salir y empezar a vivir los últimos días de su vida.

El problema era con Hades.

Hades no puede atenderte en este momento -Pandora, fiel sirviente de Hades, no le permitía el paso- así que piérdete.

Mmmm bueno, si usted lo dice -el espectro se dirigió a la salida del inframundo, habiendo dejado lo que era la armadura, el libro, la toga y saqueado las carteras de algunos compañeros...

Pocos días después, el caminar sin rumbo llevó a Lune hasta La Isla de la Reina Muerte, donde Ikky estuviera llevando nuevas flores a la tumba de Esmeralda...

Esmeralda -decía mientras terminaba de acomodar las flores- sé que te he tenido muy abandonada, pero quiero decirte que esta es la última ves que te traigo flores, una por que me están empezando a costar, y dos, que me tardo dos días en venir a verte por cinco minutos...

En eso, se percata de la presencia de un intruso, y descubre al espectro vagando sin rumbo alguno...

¡Oye! -le grito al identificarlo- ¿Quién rayos eres tu y que haces aqui?

Lune, quien no se diera cuenta del lugar donde estaba ( ni de como atravesó el Pacífico a pie) ni de la persona que le habló, se detuvo a responder...

¡Solo soy un humano que ha sido estafado desde su nacimiento para terminar condenado a una muerte incierta y muy desalentadora! -el mismo Ikky sintió una enorme gota en su cabeza- ¿vas a matarme o a quedarte como un tonto allá arriba?

Para toda respuesta, Lune recibió una patada.

No te conozco -ni lo conocerá- pero te advierto una cosa, empieza a poner gorro y será lo último que hagas.

¬¬# ojalá fuera así de simple -dijo el espectro antes de marcharse.

Y seguìa avanzando, cruzando de nuevo ocèanos y tierra, hasta llegar al Santuario.

Claro -se dijo- uno de los caballeros tiene una vida sumamente agitada, creo que èl podrà ayudarme a vivir.

Y decidiò preguntar por Milo.

Continuarà... tan pronto tenga pc ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Los últimos días de mi vida. 

Capítulo dos -Nuevos horizontes.

Lune, quien en el capítulo anterior recibiera una terrible noticia y una patada, se dirigió al santuario y comenzó a preguntar por Milo...

-¡LARGO! -gritó Mu atacando al casi ex espectro de Hades con su revolución de polvo estelar (¿se llama así?) -ya bastante tenemos con Seiya viviendo aquí ¬¬

Y eso le dio una idea al espectro.

-¿Problemas? Yo puedo solucionarlo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó interesado el caballero de Aries- ¿cómo sé que no me están tomando el pelo?

-Sencillo -le da una soga con un moñito- solo dígale que es un regalo de amistad, una corbata, y cuando la calce, jala la soga y tendrá un hermoso colgante que podrá servirle de trofeo o piñata al menos hasta que empiece a apestar.

-Oh, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido -agarra la soga- ¿cuanto le debo?

-Mmmm, hagamos un trato, lléveme con Milo, y si la soga no funciona, la próxima estrategia de exterminio es totalmente gratis.

Completamente ilusionado con la idea, Mu guió a Lune hasta la casa de escorpión, donde Milo de nueva cuenta hiciera de las suyas...

-Vamos Camus, mira, si no funciona, bailaré la macarena en calzoncillos y lo publicaré en internet.

-No seas estúpido, Milo. YA hay un video tuyo bailando la macarena, y bien acompañado ¬¬

-Ahrrr¿no me digas que estás celoso de mi encanto y atractivo para los demás?

Para toda respuesta, Camus estampó a Milo en uno de los pilares.

-Imbécil.

Ocultos tras la entrada, ambos caballeros esperaron a que no hubiera moros en la costa.

-Listo, ahi tienes a Milo, todo tuyo -corre hasta la salida- ¡Y pobre de ti si no funciona, por que volveré para mandarte al infierno!

Pocos instantes después, Milo recobró la conciencia.

-Rayos, creo que aún no me despierto. Tengo frente a mi a ese afrentoso de Lune de Balrog, ese estúpido espectro de Hades con el que todos nos divertimos escondiéndole el casco...

-Para tu información, cerebro de sorgo, estoy frente a tí¡Y no soy un espectro estúpido!

-Lo dije al revés.

-¡No me interesa tu dicción o dislexia! Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

Milo observó el gesto desesperado de Lune y decidió no prestarle atención sino ir a la casa de Capricornio a pedirle una pomada y o dinero a Shura, pero sintió como el casi ex-espectro lo tacleaba, noqueandolo contra un pilar.

-Rayos, ahora necesito una cubeta con agua.

Y se dirigió hacia donde había salido Camus...

Continuará (en serio)


End file.
